An Optical pickup is a device which can read information stored on storage media such as CDs or a DVDs by irradiating laser light from laser diodes onto the storage media and monitoring the light reflected therefrom. Laser diodes may also be used for writing information on storage media. Heretofore, driving circuits for such laser diodes have been developed.